Torchwood with a Rose
by 3K7
Summary: Jack expects something at least somewhat normal when there's a huge increase in rift energy, what he finds though is something completely different. A girl near death at the hub, who came through the void. Rose Tyler back knowing her days with the Doctor are over finds Jack and decides to stay. T because I'm paranoid, it's Torchwood, and of course, it's Captain Jack. Jack/Rose


Episode 1: through the void

"Jack, we've got major rift energy! The energy has nearly doubled and it's not dropping!" Tosh called from where computer was blaring an alarm.

"Where at?" asked Jack, casually.

"Right on top of the hub."

"Gwen, I want you with me. Tosh, can you pull up the CCTV?" Tosh typed things into her computer before an image appeared. The picture was slightly blurred because of the pouring rain, but there was a woman laying on the ground, clutching her stomach. There was no audio but you could tell she was screaming.

"No," whispered Jack, he sprinted to the back entrance, without bothering to grab his coat.

"Jack!" called Gwen as she was about to go after him.

"Hold on he's on screen."

"Already?" They watched as a sopping Jack knelt next to her and pulled the girl into his arms, rocking back and forth, until she finally calmed down a little. He stood up with her still in his arms before standing on the front door. Tosh lowered the entrance.

"CALL OWEN! TELL HIM IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" He ran the girl to the autopsy room and set her on the table. Gwen and Tosh watched Jack as they waited for Owen. He had one hand on the shaking girl's arm and his other hand stroked her hair as he whispered to her.

"It's okay, everything's gunna be okay. Owen's on his way. I'm not gunna lose you, not again. You're gunna be okay, what happened to you?" He sighed."You always were jeopardy friendly. Either way I owe you my life and everything I am. I don't wanna lose you. I may never be able to repay you but I am not gunna let you die. Come on stick with me, just a bit longer." Neither Gwen, nor Tosh had ever seen him like this, he was so soft, comforting, and caring. As the girl let out a scream, they watched Jack close his eyes sadly as if it pained him to see this girl in pain.

Finally Owen arrived, annoyed. "What's _so _important?" he asked sarcastically, a scream met his ears as answer.

"Owen, please you have to help her!" Jack looked close to tears and sounded like he was begging. Owen was caught off guard but immediately went to help.

"She's lost a lot of blood. The rain didn't help, washed away a lot, not allowing her blood to clot. Do you know what caused the injury?"

"No, she fell out of the rift," Tosh answered. They continued to talk over her screams.

"Not just out of the Rift, out of the Void," replied Jack.

"The void?" asked Gwen.

"The space between spaces, nothing, absolute nothing, some people call it hell," he answered. "She literally, just came through hell." Her continuous screams pressed his point.

"Well it appears as if she was nearly ripped in half, her muscles and skin have been torn like some sort of fabric." Owen stated, "I'm actually not sure what I can do! She has lost more than half her blood, her internal organs look as though someones been using them for batting practice, and her muscles are absolutely shredded. The most I can do is get her on a breather, a heart monitor, and sow up her open wound so it will stop bleeding."

Ianto chose then to come to work, "Hello, anything new?"

"Then do it!" Jack didn't notice, "I don't care what you do! Please, you have to keep her alive!" Her screams grew more fervent.

"I can't do anything! until she stops thrashing and screaming!"

"Can't you give her a sedative?" asked Gwen, trying to help.

"Not an oral one yet and she has to stop moving so I can use a syringe so I don't accidentally stick her somewhere that would be more harmful than helpful." Ianto stared at the strange scene as it unfolded in front of him. Jack leaned down over the girl and kissed her forehead and talked to her.

"Rose, Rose listen, it's me, Jack. Remember me? We met in 1941, I caught you with my spaceship after you fell from a barrage balloon. You were wearing a Union Flag T-shirt in the height of the London Blitz. I used nanogenes to repair the skin on your hands. We had champagne on the roof of my invisible spaceship next to Big Ben. We danced to our song, Moonlight Sonata." The girl began to calm down.

"Keep her calm," said Owen, trying to focus on the task at hand but listening in on the strange story.

Jack continued,"You told me about the Doctor, first introduced him as Mr. Spock. By the way, I get the joke now, very funny miss Tyler. We saved the world from a zombie army being controlled by a four year old looking for his mother. I caught the bomb in my tractor beam but it had already begun countdown. I thought I was going to die that day, but I was glad to have met you. Then you and that Doctor in leather show up in that wonderful blue box and saved me in more ways than one. Quite literally I went from being a conman to saving the earth in just one night. All because of you miss Tyler. I've missed you Rose, please don't leave me again." Her breathing had evened out although it was unnaturally slow as Owen hooked up the equipment. She looked pale on the table and you could begin to tell her hair was a dyed blonde as it dried from all the rain. She looked more like herself now, she didn't even appear to age a day, Jack wondered how long it had been for her. Jack continued to watch her as the rest of his team wondered what he had meant. Owen did a few more checks on her in the next few minutes before leaving her and Jack.

**So I haven't seen too many of these but there have been a few but all of them suggest Jack returning Rose to the Doctor, but what if Rose decided to stay with Jack at Torchwood.**


End file.
